Disregarding The Rules
by Technophobia678
Summary: AU after Prince Charmed. After Piper's disastrous birthday, Chris decides to follow his family's complete disregard for the rules of the Elders and gives her a much nicer birthday present. Eventual Revelation if people are interested enough.
1. Chapter 1

The night was never truly dark this high up. Looking upwards was the velvety black sky, strewn with stars and the moon, just visible because of passing clouds. But looking down or even straight ahead the lights of the city and the cars of its inhabitants robbed the night of its darkest shadow. At least at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

It was a truly remarkable sight, looking down at the city from the very top of the great bridge. The people and cars seemed so small and insignificant, the noise that was associated with all major cities quieter, drowned out by wind that was much more ferocious and cold than down on the streets below. It was a beautiful but acquired taste, for not many would wish to so very high up. Isolated, alone, with no easy means to get up or down, for that matter. Not to mention the risk of falling or hypothermia.

But for those who could overcome these obstacles, it was a good place to get away. To retreat from the world's harsh blows and just think, or brood.

For Christopher Perry Halliwell, it was a blessing.

Brooding was something he seemed to be doing quite a lot of, especially recently, he mused wryly, pulling his legs up to his chest. He blew out, staring up at the stars. The wind's chill was strong, but he barely felt it.

Chris had always been a thinker. For every situation he made a plan, and a backup plan. There was always a contingency plan and if that failed, he would come up with a solution to pull himself out it as he danced around the situation. Quite literally sometimes, when up against the numerous demons and warlocks and demonic threats that were part and parcel of his life. His ability to think on his feet had saved his butt and his friends and family on numerous occasions.

But not always.

Chris sighed again. It was his thinking that had landed him here, in the past, twenty two years before he was born. And more recently, the situation he'd landed himself into trouble he wasn't sure he'd get himself out of.

Looking back, he couldn't really remember why he'd thought that using a spell to convince his would-be mother and aunts to bind his baby big brother's powers was a good idea. Without his powers, Wyatt would not be able to become that evil dictator he remembered so clearly from the last few years. No power meant that no-one in the Underworld would come after him and turn him. Breaking that link would mean everyone would win.

Or would they? Binding his powers just left Wyatt defenceless against the demon attacks that so frequently disrupted life at the Halliwell manor. And a dead Wyatt Halliwell was the last thing he wanted. No matter how much Chris wished he could, he could not hate Wyatt. It was pathetic really. Wyatt had turned his back on his Halliwell heritage, taken over the world and the Underworld, destroyed the good Halliwell name and left the world teeming with demons and death and destruction. He'd killed countless innocents, by his own hand, or on his orders carried out by his minions. He'd torn his splintered family apart and was indirectly responsible for some of the deaths in their family.

But Wyatt was family and family meant everything.

Family. Chris chuckled softly at that thought. The sisters and Leo and Wyatt of this time were technically his family, yet he was a stranger to them. After the stunt he'd pulled today, he might be considered an enemy.

He closed his eyes. His mother-no _Piper's-_face when she'd told him in no uncertain terms to leave her house had nearly broken him. No matter how many times he'd told himself it wasn't his mother, that his mother would _never _have kicked him out of the house, it had almost broken his fragile heart in two. His mother, whom he had loved and adored, had told him she never wanted to see him again.

Tears involuntarily welled in his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. _Well, what the hell did you expect? _He thought furiously. Piper _wasn't _his mother; his mother had been dead eight years. Piper would become his mom-if he was ever conceived, which was looking unlikely-but she _was not _his mother.

He had to keep reminding himself of that. To never let his guard drop. It hurt-_ached_-to be around his family and not tell them who he was. To be Chris Halliwell not Chris Perry. To get advice from his Aunt Phoebe, to confide in his Aunt Paige. The lines drawn between the girls and his mother and aunts would seem steady until a comment or action sent him back into his memories of his childhood and suddenly the lines seemed to blur. He'd never been as close to his father as he had once desperately wished, but there were times when he wished to tell this Leo, the only one who trusted him now-and that was staggering-the truth. To relive some of the weight off his shoulders, the constant burden he had to carry with him.

But he couldn't. He could not afford to lose focus, to get distracted from his mission. He had to save his brother and he couldn't afford them to learn his identity. Assuming they actually believed him, they would want to get to know him, protect him. Love him. He shuddered, as if to protect himself. Either way would undo him. He could not afford to break. Too much was counting on him.

But still the memory of Piper haunted his thoughts. He had to regain their trust he knew that. It was ironic that the person who trusted him least was now his only his supporter. Well not only, he amended, smiling slightly. Wyatt trusted him now and that thought made him happier than he thought it would.

It was his mother's-and Piper's-birthday. A day that had filled him with nostalgia for the last eight years. He certainly had a lot to make up for.

A sudden thought occurred to him that sent him jerking upwards at the absolute absurdity of it. It was crazy, he knew it. And forbidden he knew that. But since when did his family ever listen to the Elders?

He smiled at that thought, but his mind was still racing. Could he do it? Rules applied differently to him as a time traveller anyway. He could do it. It might even help him regain some ground with the sisters.

But above all, Chris Halliwell was his mother's boy at heart, and all of his reasoning's and rationality went out the window when he ever hurt or disappointed his mother. He'd never been able to stand his mother being upset.

Besides, he'd never gotten her a present. The two personas he now had, Chris Perry and Chris Halliwell warred with each other before Chris Halliwell won and orbed out, before he lost his nerve.

After all, he was a Halliwell-and Halliwells would do anything for family.

*

Piper sighed as Mr. Right disappeared. He really had been a wonderful birthday present, not that she would tell her sisters that. The whole family had enough problems breaking rules, they had to be careful. But it had been incredibly refreshing just _talking_ to him. Confiding in him, sharing her deepest worries and fears. And his compassion, his non-judging attitude, his understanding had been so desperately needed. It had been very relaxing, talking about her worries and woes without feeling as though she was being harsh or selfish.

Inhaling softly, she entered Wyatt's nursery. For a long moment, she just stared at her sleeping child. With his angelic blonde curls and cherub face, he looked the epitome of innocence. Of goodness.

Piper's lips compressed as she recalled the less pleasant memories of the day. When the now dead Order had kidnapped her son and reversed his morality. When she realised her Whitelighter had manipulated her and her sisters. When he told them Wyatt was evil.

That thought made her blood boil and her fingers instinctively twitch, itching to blow up something. How he _dared _to say something like that, something so obviously wrong and impossible, it made her want to blast him into hell, orbs and all. It made her shake to even think her Wyatt, her _baby _could be evil.

And yet Leo believed him. Believed Chris-the secretive, neurotic, manipulating, lying Whitelighter-was telling the truth. That their baby was evil.

The thought was so wrong it almost made her cringe, as if to physically ward it away. She hated Chris for putting that foul thought in her head, for forcing her to think such thoughts. The look on his face when she told him she never wanted to see him again had pleased her at the time, wanting him away from her family as much as possible. It still pleased her as the anger from his words sang in her veins just recalling the memory. But now a tiny part of her was just the slightest bit remorseful at his expression. And couldn't help but wondering if there was the slightest hint of truth in Chris's statement.

Piper sighed. Their Whitelighter was impossibly confusing, forever doing things that made them think he was one thing, before doing something that changed their opinions yet again. She wanted answers. But the likelihood of getting anything out of Chris was slim, especially considering she'd kicked him out. If anything, Chris did have a self preservation instinct. But then again, if he did, he wouldn't have tried manipulating herself and her sisters.

She turned to leave the room, when something caught her eye. Leo's present. She'd forgotten about it completely, given the day she'd had. Curious, she picked it up, eyeing the pretty paper. She should have expected something from him and a part of her had. But her feelings and her situation with Leo was so confusing and upsetting that she was not keen to delve into their relationship; it hurt too much.

Her breath caught as she lifted the lid of the box. _Oh my God. Leo. _Reverently, she carefully pulled out a sparkling silver charm bracelet. _The _charm bracelet, her charm bracelet. The one her mother had given her, the one her big sister, bless her, had lost years ago. Disbelieving, she stepped out into her room where the light was better and looked on the inside of the bracelet. Sure enough, etched into the back, a little worn but legible was '_To my dear Piper, love Mom.'_

Ever so carefully, Piper laid the bracelet over her wrist and after a couple of efforts, succeeded in closing it. The clasp was sturdy and solidly made. Carefully, she ran a finger along the silver charms, a cat, a rose, a half moon and a heart. She smiled, her eyes welling slightly. _Oh thank you Leo. It beats Mr. Right easy._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar fluorescence of blue white orbs and for a split second, thought it was Leo. But her ex-husband didn't materialise and neither did anyone else. Confused, she looked around and spotted a yellow note page lying on her bed that hadn't been there before. She picked it up.

_I know you told me to leave and I will. But I want to say something first. Five minutes in the attic and I'm gone. _

_I was wrong. He has _no _self preservation, _was Piper's thought as she stared at the note in disbelief. Then she was up and moving, striding toward the stairs to the attic.

He was there, standing over the Book, looking at a page she came in. He looked up at her and stepped away, facing her.

"I've known demons with more sense than you" Piper said bluntly. She was in no mood for pleasantries. "I thought I made myself clear earlier."

"You did" Chris said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked uncomfortable.

"And if you think that rescuing Wyatt from the Order is a good enough reason for me to listen to you, you've got another thing coming" Piper said flatly, not even bothering to be civil.

"It's not" Chris looked at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair and winced, shifting his weight slightly. He had landed badly on his shoulder knocking the Order priest away from Wyatt and was paying for it now. Piper noticed his wince, but didn't let it bother her. Gone was the cranky and temperamental mother and Charmed One and in place was the hard matriarch of the Halliwell line, who would not allow anyone to harm her family.

"If you've got something to say, say it. Or we'll find out how a half-Whitelighter fares up when they blow up" Piper's voice was clipped.

Chris looked away and sighed. It hurt, her coldness to him, but it was expected. He deserved it.

"A wrong done for the right reasons is still a wrong" Chris looked back at Piper. "My Mom told me that" he said softly, smiling wryly. "And she was right."

He sighed and walked over to the window, looking out for a second, before turning back.

"I didn't want to tell you" he said in a low voice. "I didn't plan to tell you."

He sighed and went on. "I came back to save Wyatt, yes. But to save him from turning evil, not from evil harming him. I didn't want to tell you" he went on as Piper's hand's lifted in warning, "partly because I knew you wouldn't believe me-"

"You're damn right I don't" Piper said harshly.

"-and because I didn't want you to have to" Chris met her eyes. "I didn't want you to have to believe that your baby-Twice Blessed, King, Arthur-had fallen away from good. Not that he believes in good anyway" he rolled his eyes. "There's no good or evil, only power, apparently."

Piper's nostrils were flaring. "You're ly-"

"He sent Bianca back" Chris said quietly, unable to stop himself. He looked away and stared at the spot where Bianca had fallen, impaled by a piece of broken furniture. Her bloodless face as she told him he could still fix this, still haunted him. "That's who sent her back."

Piper stared at him, suddenly lost for words. Then she began to shake her head.

"I know I've lied" Chris looked at her steadily. "I know I've manipulated you, and lied to you and betrayed your trust, but I would _never_ harm any of you, or wish you pain. I came back because I believe Wyatt is meant to be good. I know that he was a good person and if I have to die to save him and stop the world from going to hell, I'll do it. In a heartbeat."

He breathed out and looked away, at the page in the Book, inwardly arguing about the consequences of what he was considering. It was stupid and dangerous and downright foolhardy-

"I still don't believe you" Piper said. But her posture was less threatening.

"I know" Chris nodded.

"And I still don't trust you."

That hurt, but he nodded silently.

"The back of P3 is still free" Piper added. Grudgingly, but Chris knew when to accept even the weakest olive branch.

He nodded and looked once again to the Book, torn. Piper frowned at him. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

He sighed and smiled ruefully. "Doing something I'll probably regret later."

A little baffled, not to mention wary, Piper instinctively lifted her hands as Chris made a lazy open armed gesture.

"Candles. Circle" he said and with the familiar jingle, six white candles orbed into a perfect circle. Piper watched baffled as he deftly lit the candles one by one. A part of her noted he had the orbing telekinesis like Paige as well as the ordinary telekinesis like Grams had. And Prue.

"What are you doing?" she repeated growing tenser as he stood up and went back to the Book. She was getting antsy at his casual display of familiarity in her home, considering she was still debating whether or not she should trust him.

Chris gave her a small smile. "I owe you. And I didn't get you a birthday present. So I think I'll risk it. Just for you."

Without giving her time to answer, he started to speak.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide._

Instantly a swirling vortex of white light appeared in the circle of candles, before disappearing, revealing the transparent figure of a young woman.

A woman with longish dark hair and piercing eyes, who was looking beautiful in a simple white gown. And incredibly confused, looking around in astonishment, before landing her eyes on Piper.

An incredibly stunned Piper, who could only gape at the sight in front of her.

"Happy Birthday" Chris said softly and with a soft jingle and a blue white glow, he orbed out.

But Piper was oblivious.

"Prue?" she whispered.

_A/N: Well what do you think? It's my first ever Charmed fic. Not sure how I did. Opinions? I've recently gotten back into watching Charmed and I've been itching to write one, but I've felt guilty about starting a new story when I've got unfinished ones still waiting to be updating. But I thought I'd give it a go. If people like it and review (hint, hint) then I'll make a story out it, obviously an AU one. If not, I'll leave as a one shot. So let me know! _

_Thanks for reading and please review! Even if it's less than flattering I'd like to know people's opinions. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed. I just play with the characters for a while.

"_Prue?" she whispered._

Piper felt faint. Her mind was struggling to comprehend that her sister-her older, _dead, _sister- was only feet in front of her. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream.

"Piper?" Prue breathed softly, her eyes widening. She stared at Piper, looking as astonished as Piper felt. Bewildered she looked around before stepping out of the circle of candles.

Instantly, she became corporeal, her body now temporarily flesh and blood. Wonderingly, Prue touched her cheek and looked down at herself. She was dressed in a simple white gown similar to what their mother wore when she returned to Earth. It was nothing like the chic suits and leather and stylish outfits Piper remembered her big sister wearing when she'd been alive.

Prue met Piper's eyes and for a moment, Piper just stared at her. Her glossy dark hair, her piercing grey eyes, her high cheekbones and full lips. Prue had always been so beautiful. Calm and collected, Piper had envied her for much of her life. She always had the confidence Piper had lacked, the self-assurance that had held the family and later the Power of Three together. Her death had been devastating, her big sister, who had been the family's protector who so long, gone, leaving Piper to head the family.

"Are you real?" Piper whispered. Her knees were starting to shake and she could feel her eyes watering. _Oh, please, please, please be real._

Prue stepped forward and Piper nearly stepped back, joy and grief warring with one another. Her big sister, whom she had tried so desperately to bring back after her death. Was she really standing in front of her now?

"It's me" Prue said softly. Her voice, so incredibly familiar rang in the space between them. Her eyes were roving over Piper, taking her in with the same intensity as Piper's stare.

"P-Prue?" Piper's voice cracked. Hope was rising in her chest rapidly, she could barely speak.

"Hey" Prue's eyes were sparkling as she held out her arms.

Piper stumbled forward, coming to a halt just in front of her. She hesitated, wariness wrestling with hope. What if this was a trick? Could it really be real or was it a trick, a hallucination, a demon plot....if it wasn't real, she would shatter.

Slowly, Prue's hand lifted and she brushed an errant lock of hair out of Piper's face. Piper felt the warmth of the hand touch her skin as Prue let it rest on her cheek. She stared into the achingly familiar grey eyes which were becoming cloudy with tears.

"Hey" Prue repeated shakily, smiling tremulously.

A sob rose out of Piper's throat and she flung her arms around her older sister. She met reassuringly solid warmth as Prue pulled her into a tight hug. She smelled the light floral fragrance that had always lingered around her big sister. She buried her head into the crook of her neck and just felt Prue rest her head on hers.

"Oh, Piper" Prue whispered, her voice choked with tears, running a hand through Piper's long silky hair.

"I m-missed you so much" Piper sobbed, clinging to her, terrified that if she let go, she'd disappear. That she'd wake up in her bed and find out it was all a dream.

"I know, I know" Prue clung back just as hard. "I missed you too" she whispered back, rocking her baby sister back and forward.

"I had to-be the big sister" Piper choked out, her throat stinging. "I had to-keep the family together-keep Phoebe out of trouble-"

"There's a full time job huh?" Prue cracked shakily, rubbing circles in Piper's back.

"And I had to-teach Paige-to be-a witch" Piper was sobbing so hard it was hard to form coherent sentences. "And I just _missed _you-why did you have to _go?"_ All of the old pain of Prue's death was rising to the surface and Piper was too busy clinging to Prue to even notice what she was saying.

"I know" Prue let out a sob of her own. "I'm _so sorry_" she breathed, pushing her face against Piper's. "I'm sorry for leaving. I never would have gone if I could. And I'm so _proud _of you. You held the family together much better than I did."

"No I" Piper started to argue.

"Yes you did" Prue cut off fiercely. "You kept everything going. You watched out for Phoebe and Paige, you're a _great _big sister. And a great witch and a great mommy" Prue held Piper tighter as she started to cry again. "You did great" she whispered over and over while Piper just buried her head into her shoulder and cried.

After what seemed like forever, Piper's sobs diminished and she pulled back slightly too just stare at her big sister. She was here. She was real, she was solid. It was beyond a miracle. Chris had-Chris?

"Chris!" she exclaimed, suddenly pulling back, almost breaking away from Prue's embrace.

"Chris?" Prue echoed, baffled. "Your Whitelighter?"

"He summoned you, he brought you here" Piper said, utterly astonished. Her neurotic, manipulative, agenda driven Whitelighter, had he really just granted one of her greatest wishes and summoned her sister? How? And why? Was this another trick to get her to trust him? But what was it he had said just before he summoned Prue? _"I'm doing something I'll probably regret later." _Why would he regret it? "_I owe you. And I never got you a birthday present. So I'll risk it. Just for you."_

_Why would he do it just for her? Or was it just a trick?_

"He summoned me?" Prue repeated, looking thoughtful. "That might explain it. The Elders wouldn't let you summon me because they kept saying you weren't ready. But he's from the future and the rules wouldn't apply to him, would they?" Prue glanced up wryly at the ceiling. "I doubt they'd like this."

"I don't care" Piper said bluntly. After everything the Elders had put her through, forbidding her to marry Leo, stopping her from seeing Prue and then taking Leo away from her anyway, she would never be a fan of the Elders. "I'm more worried about why he did it in the first place" she added, frowning as she glanced at the _Book_ resting on its podium.

"You're thinking he just did it to win you over?" Prue questioned. At Piper's surprised look, Prue smiled. "I might be gone, but I watch over you guys. I know what's going on." Piper felt warm at the thought that Prue was watching over them, when she noticed Prue was giving her the LOOK. "What?" she said defensively.

"I just can't believe it took you that long to figure out Chris was part witch" she said disapprovingly. "I saw him use his powers days after he was here."

"Well it's not like I can watch over him any time I want and find out what he's up to" Piper retorted, rubbing away the tear streaks.

"But after everything you didn't think to check that he was what he said he was? And whatever happened to freezing all the Whitelighters that annoyed you? You did it Leo often enough. And what about Natalie?"

"He could orb, so we assumed he was a Whitelighter and the _Book_ trusted him" Piper grumbled. Despite her elation of having Prue in front of her, she wasn't enjoying being chewed out by her big sister.

"And you didn't decide to check anyway? Remember Jack and Dan?" Prue smiled wistfully.

Piper giggled. "Like I could forget" she smiled remembering herself and her big sister's attempts to discover if their boyfriends were evil. Looking back, it had been very funny.

"We should have done it to Cole" Prue's eyes hardened. Piper sobered.

Prue shook her head. "There were times I actually sympathised with him. But mostly I just wanted to send him to hell for everything he did to Phoebe."

"Well, Paige did, so you're out of luck" Piper smiled proudly. The loss of Prue had been devastating, but Piper wouldn't trade her youngest sister for anything.

"Yeah she did" Prue brightened. "I was really proud of that. She was the youngest and most inexperienced, but she's got great instincts." She sobered. "I really would have liked to know her" she whispered.

Piper stepped forward and pulled her back into a hug. "You still can" she said softly, almost choking on the words. "I'd think she'd like that to."

Prue gave a watery chuckle. "I think she wouldn't have liked me teaching her witchcraft" she gave a small laugh. "You handled her a lot better than I would have."

Piper giggled too and just held onto her big sister. She closed her eyes. How long would Prue be here? An hour? A day? She tried to push the thoughts away and focus on the present, tightening her hold on her big sister.

There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and Prue froze. Piper pulled away and turned her head to the open door. She turned to her big sister.

"You ready?" she said softly.

Prue swallowed, staring at the door too, joy, fear and uncertainty flashing across her face. Then her eyes hardened.

"Try and stop me" she whispered fiercely.

"Hey Piper, you up here?" Phoebe's voice was uncharacteristically low to allow Wyatt to remain sleeping. Paige was right behind her. "We're just-"

Phoebe stopped dead and Paige nearly walked into her. Confused, Paige looked at the very familiar looking woman standing beside her oldest sister.

Her oldest _living _sister.

"Hey." Prue said softly into the silent attic.

*

Chris cursed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

_What the hell have I done!?_

What the hell had possessed him to summon his Aunt Prue? What the hell had he been _thinking? _He was screwed on all sides.

If the Elders found out, they'd probably recycle him faster than you could say "Blessed Be." He wasn't too worried about that; the Elders had threatened to recycle him more times than he could count, and that was in his future, never mind the past. He could get out it if he had to though it wouldn't be pleasant. No what worried him more was the sisters.

The sisters who had never truly trusted him and probably quite justifiably hated him after today. The idea depressed him but he ruthlessly thrust it aside. What was more troublesome was the fact that, far from satisfying them, his act would probably make them more suspicious. They'd probably think that this was a ploy to get them to trust him. Chris couldn't help but wonder if they were planning to summon him and trap him in a cage until they got their answers. By any means necessary. He shuddered.

His Aunt Prue would be a problem, he knew it. She was intuitive, like all the sisters-in some areas-but she was without a doubt the most suspicious. His mother had picked up that role quite a bit after the death of her big sister, but his Aunt Prue was worse. She had to look out for the family longer than his mother and from a very young age. She was ferocious when it came to protecting her family. It was a trait he and his aunt shared, he thought mournfully. They both had to sacrifice a lot for the sake of family.

Chris shook his head. He now had the Power of Four on his case and it would be only a matter of time before they confronted him. If nothing else, about Prue. He sighed. Four of the most powerful witches after his hide? _Smooth move, Halliwell. Piece of cake._

Chris weighed his options. He'd stay out of the way for the moment. The sisters would want to reconnect before coming after him, he could understand that. Until then, he'd stay out of their way. He wanted his mother to enjoy his Aunt's company before she'd blast him into oblivion. He groaned again. _Wyatt was right, I am a mama's boy._

Deliberately pushing his fears away he got up off the couch of P3 and began to check his arsenal. A dozen all round vanquishing potions, similar to the ones used on Cole. Two very sharp athemes. A round device similar to army grenades. He and his brother had created them when they had been in Magic School as a method of stunning large numbers of demons in a go. He smiled grimly. They had been a very regular device in later years.

Nothing better than vanquishing demons to keep him occupied. Besides if he didn't, they'd probably attack him and his family sooner or later anyway, assuming he was born of course. Might as well get it over with now as opposed to when they interfered with the Halliwell's lives. That wouldn't do at all, now, would it? He orbed away.

_A/N: well, another chapter. People were very encouraging and generous with their reviews and I've decided to keep going. But please-keep the reviews coming. I'm easily discouraged and I like knowing what people think. Telepathy would be really cool. Then again, from what Sookie Stackhouse says, maybe not. And it wouldn't be much use on a computer would it? Maybe telekinesis. Oooh, definitely telekinesis. I'd like that. _

_Anyway, back to the point, reviews would be greatly appreciated. What d'you think? I loved Season 6 of Charmed, but I thought it was really rushed, you know? You'd think if you discovered you had a 22 year old son and nephew from the future, you'd have lots of mushy scenes, or at least try and get to know the guy, don't you think? And I'm sorry, but I think that as a son of a Charmed One and Elder, Chris had to have more power than he let on. He didn't have to be another Twice Blessed, but he'd have to have a good bit of power. I mean, Phoebe gave her mom premonitions from the womb; sure, she's a Charmed One, but I would think Chris wouldn't be completely powerless either. _

_Sorry, I'm ranting aren't I? I just really like Chris and thought he deserved better. Anyway, let me know what you think and don't just flee because of my deranged ramblings. Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Phoebe stopped dead and Paige nearly walked into her. Confused, Paige looked at the very familiar looking woman standing beside her oldest sister._

_Her oldest _living_ sister._

"_Hey." Prue said softly into the silent attic._

_Nothing better than vanquishing demons to keep him occupied. Besides if he didn't, they'd probably attack him and his family sooner or later anyway, assuming he was born of course. Might as well get it over with now as opposed to when they interfered with the Halliwell's lives. That wouldn't do at all, now, would it? He orbed away._

Silence reigned in the Halliwell attic. Silence was rare in the Halliwell manor. With three sisters, a baby under a year, noise was a certainty. Add in hordes of rampaging dark forces attacking the home at all hours of the day and night, heedless of any furniture or people in their path, and more often than not, the noise level increased dramatically above their law-abiding neighbours. Absolute, prolonged silence was a rarity and usually enjoyed.

But not today.

Phoebe was frozen, rather as if she had been subjected to Piper's freezing power. Her tanned face had drained of colour and she just stared at the scene in front of her, her brain struggling to process what her eyes were telling her. Behind her, Paige was equally astonished, recognising the face of her oldest sister and unable to believe she was standing right in front of her.

Piper smiled. She couldn't help it. She felt slightly giddy. She reached out and caught Prue's hand, which startled her; she'd been staring at her baby sisters.

"It's her" Piper answered the unasked question. She had to clear her throat and speak again. "It's her" she repeated, unable to stop her watery smile growing wider. "Chris summoned her."

"Chris?" Paige said, startled, giving Piper a confused look.

But Phoebe wasn't listening.

"Prue?" she whispered, still in the same place, as though she'd grown roots.

"Hey Pheebs" Prue smiled hesitantly. "I like your hair." She gave a cheeky grin. "And I must say I really approve of your job. You listen to people whining and tell them what to do. It's _so_ you."

Prue was rather nervous. Piper was one thing; they'd always gotten along. And while she and Phoebe had grown closer over the years, teasing each other came naturally. She hoped it would break the ice and snap Phoebe out of her daze. It was unnerving to see her baby sister so stunned.

Phoebe's heart was pounding. Oh please please _please_. If it wasn't-if she wasn't real-she shut her eyes as emotions assailed her. There was a faint trace from Piper and Paige, but the empathy potion was still working. The majority came from the woman in front of her-uncertainty, longing, deep love-her eyes flew open.

"Phoebe?" Prue had stepped closer to her in concern. Her grey eyes met Phoebe's. She took another, cautious step. "Are you-?"

Prue let out a startled exclamation as Phoebe pounced on her big sister, flinging her arms around her neck and sent her staggering back. Clinging to her like a drowning person, Phoebe buried her head into her shoulder, shaking. Prue wrapped her own arms around her sister and pushed her face into her sister's hair, rubbing circles on her back.

Phoebe's body shook. She just clung to the frame of her big sister, her breathing hitching as she fought tears. She sniffed as she lost the battle and the tears slid down her cheeks. She pressed her face into Prue's hair. "I missed you" she breathed, inhaling her elder sister's familiar scent for the first time in years.

"I missed you too" Prue whispered, her voice catching. "So much." She squeezed her tighter before pulling back slightly. Phoebe was reluctant to break away, but she stared into the achingly familiar grey eyes that were sparkling with tears.

"My little sister" Prue was smiling, albeit a watery smile. "My very successful, smart, creative celebrity sister, who once upon a time was worried she'd never get a job."

"I always wondered what you would have thought about my job" Phoebe sniffed.

"I'm so proud of what you've achieved sweetie" Prue hugged her again. "_Everything _you achieved_._" She met her eyes, and Phoebe understood that she meant about her whole life, not just her career.

Prue slowly pulled away from her reluctant sister and turned to face her other sisters. Piper had her arm wrapped around her baby sister and was resting her head on Paige's shoulder watching her and Phoebe with a smile on her face. Paige looked shaken as she stared at the sister she believed she wouldn't meet until she met death herself.

Arm around Phoebe, Prue smiled at Paige. Despite the dyed hair, Paige was definitely a Halliwell in looks. The hair, eyes, cheekbones, build. Not to mention her stubbornness, courage and personality.

"Hey baby sister" Prue smiled and let go of Phoebe for now. Phoebe, the empath that she was, stepped away.

Paige's mouth was dry. This was Prue Halliwell. The sister who had died before they could meet, the one she had compared herself with and felt so inadequate against during the early days of her witch life.

"Hey big sister" she replied softly, her mind racing. Oh God, what should she say? What should she do?

Prue smiled at her youngest sister and moved over to her.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to meet before" Prue said quietly. "I wish you could have grown up with us."

Paige blinked hard and swallowed. She gave a jerky nod. "I would have liked that" she said softly. Her adoptive parents had been wonderful, but growing up with her sisters? She would have loved that. She voiced a thought that had been with her ever since she'd become a witch. "I hope I was a worthy replacement."

The proclaimed Super Witch pursed her lips at her youngest sister then smiled. "You were worthy, don't worry about that. But you weren't a replacement. You were you're own person, not a replacement of me. You have your own place."

"You don't still think that?" Piper queried the baby of the sisters incredulously.

Paige blushed and looked sheepish. "Not really, but..."

Prue chuckled and stepped forward to her sister. Almost as one, they wrapped their arms around each other in a hug.

"No thinking like that anymore" Prue chided good-naturedly, hugging Paige tightly. "You're a damn good witch and you're not to think any differently."

Paige laughed. "Yes Mam" hugging back hard, savouring the feeling in her chest.

Prue pressed her head against her baby sister's and smiled. She felt Piper wrap her arms around herself and Paige on one side, and Phoebe on the other. Pulling away slightly, she opened her arms and pulled them in. The Halliwell sisters clung to one another finally united.

_A/N: Ugh, an update. FINALLY! Please forgive me for the long delay. I've been incredibly busy. I've had exams that are now over and have now been accepted into college. Add exams, several funerals, job hunting and sheer laziness together and you get a delayed update. I apologise for the wait and I'll try update faster. Please give me your opinions and review. Slan!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chris threw himself behind a broken pillar. An energy ball whizzed and exploded on the rough stone, damaging it even more. Muttering foul curses under his breath, Chris crouched down behind the thick stone, pulling out vials from his pocket.

His mission tonight had been to slip in, dust off a few of the high ranking upper level tribal demons and disappear again. Naturally he had managed to pick a night when the leaders were having a meeting of some sort and the cavern contained more than thirty demons. All of whom were currently engaged in trying to eradicate his very existence.

This was the story of his life.

He didn't feel fear, but rather a grim determination. He had experienced much in his life to feel afraid in situations like this. He reserved his fear for far more important things. He had not survived his hellish future, built the Resistance against his own flesh and blood, lost more than he cared to admit and devised his dangerous and illogical scheme to save his brother only to die in the past by a lucky shot from some insignificant demons.

Chris gritted his teeth, his muscles tense before making his move. He threw himself upright, flinging a vial with deadly precision into a small knot of demons. They promptly burst into flames. Running for cover, he waved a hand and sent the closest demons away from him directly into the firing line of the further demons.

He flung himself to the other side of the stone cavern, tossing a grenade behind him. He rolled behind a boulder and crouched, waiting. An enormous bang and guttural yelling followed. He popped up spotting a good number of the demons had disintegrated to ash. Modifications to his grenades made them pretty damn potent, though unfortunately several were getting to their feet, only stunned from the blast.

He sensed the presence of a demon even before he had fully shimmered behind him and whipped around, burying an Athame in his neck as he materialised. He exploded in a flash of fire and smoke.

He whirled as an urgent nagging feeling told him to _turn around_. As he did the air shimmered and another twenty or so new demons appeared.

_Ah crap._

The few from the original group were staggering to their feet and joining the newer bunch of demons. Chris stood behind a large boulder an Athame in one hand and a potion vial in the other staring at the large crowd of demons, feeling grimmer by the second.

_Should have just stayed in bed this morning…._

One demon stepped forward, a sneer playing on his face. He looked human, tall and obscenely muscular with numerous tattoos adorning his bald head, face arms and chest. His eyes were pure black and his teeth were shark like, displayed in a lipless mouth.

Chris stayed where he was, shifting his position slightly into a defensive posture. He tightened his grip on his weapons, preparing himself.

The supposed leader grinned an evil grin and hissed

"Kill him."

XX

Phoebe's nose was twitching. She tried to ignore the tickle, but it was persistent. Come on, not now…too late, she turned her head away and sneezed.

The moment ended and her sisters broke apart laughing. Phoebe grinned sheepishly holding her hand over her nose. She had had her face buried in her oldest sister's hair, relishing the familiar scent until her hair tickled her sense of smell.

"Sorry" she apologised, lowering her hand when she was sure she wasn't going to sneeze again.

"Don't worry about it" Prue grinned affectionately and shifted her robe higher up her shoulder. Suddenly aware of the garment she looked down and wrinkled her nose.

"The other side has no sense of style" she commented wryly, grimacing again. Paige giggled a little and Piper smiled widely, feeling tears prickle her eyes again. She wiped her eyes, exasperated. Enough with the waterworks already.

Paige smiled a little shyly at her oldest sister when she caught her gaze. This was so surreal. It reminded her of the early days of her witch life. After the denial and disbelief, there had been a sense of childlike wonder-awe in fact-at the idea that she had sisters, family. An incredibly strange and not exactly welcoming at first family, but actual blood kin after being so long without it.

She had never had sisters before and it was an amazing feeling. She had never regretted her new life, despite the constant drama, and evil barging in at every hour of the day she wouldn't trade it for anything. She had regretted not getting the chance to meet the eldest Halliwell sister, occasionally wondering what would have happened if she had plucked up the courage to approach the family _before_ Prue had died-when she had tried to find her biological family and had stumbled upon the Halliwell name during her research. She knew it was silly, similar to comparing herself to the older woman, but the thought had always lingered in her mind whenever she let herself think about her oldest sister, _if only_….

But 'coulda, woulda, shoulda' never helped anyone and it wasn't Paige's style to dwell on what ifs.

"Well this is awkward" she found herself saying into the suddenly quiet attic; the sisters not knowing what to say. Eyes turned to the youngest witch who shrugged. Prue quirked her eyebrows, her teeth pulling on her lower lip, before grinning at Paige.

Piper snickered and ran a hand through her loose hair. God what was going on?

"So…." Phoebe wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders, unable to stay away from Prue just yet. "How's life in the afterlife?"

Prue chuckled and squeezed her sister's hand. "Well it's different I'll say that. The outfits are so cheesy," she rolled her eyes at her gown for emphasis and wrapped an arm around Phoebe. "It's really bright and white and they really should come up with a new décor because the cloud thing is seriously clichéd…." She stopped and rolled her eyes at them. "I'm kidding."

"Aw Prue" Phoebe whined.

"Can't talk about it Pheebs sorry" Prue said apologetically. "You're not allowed know about it until you're there yourself."

"That sucks" Phoebe grumbled, sounding petulant. Piper rolled her eyes at her whining and heard Paige snicker.

"Sorry" Prue shrugged. "I don't want to give the Elders any more reason to keep me away from you guys" she added, glancing up at the ceiling. "I'm actually surprised they haven't summoned me back yet."

Piper stiffened and looked around wary. Paige blinked and nudged Piper. "Hey Piper did you leave the crystals out?"

"Huh?" surprised Piper followed her gaze and blinked at the sight of the crystal sitting on the windowsill. "No I didn't."

"You think Chris left them out?" Paige asked, peering at the crystal and looking around to spot the others. She spotted two others, the rest were probably around the house.

"Probably" Piper's lips thinned.

"And probably why They haven't summoned me back" Prue nodded to the ceiling.

"Why would Chris do this?" Phoebe asked, perplexed. Their neurotic Whitelighter was a study of contradictions. Whenever they thought they had figured him out, he did something courageous, suspicious or confusing, or all three together. She had no idea what to make of him and it was driving her crazy.

"He said it was a birthday present" Piper informed her sisters, absently playing with her charm bracelet.

"A birthday present?" Paige repeated, eyebrows raised.

"It's a very nice birthday present" Phoebe squeezed her older sister's shoulders. "But that doesn't explain why he did it."

"I doubt there wasn't a reason why he did it. Probably to get back in your good books" Prue said darkly, looking forbidding. Piper suppressed a grin, she had wondered what her older sister would have thought about the mysterious Whitelighter from the future. Well thanks to Chris's efforts she'd probably get to actually see what she'd do to him. There was a certain irony in that.

"Alright" Prue took command effortlessly and studied her sisters. "What do you all think about Chris?"

"I don't trust him" Piper said instantly and succinctly, folding her arms. "Ever since he came here, there's been one thing after the other with him. I've been going mad with him following us everywhere for demon vanquishing, and it seems that every week I catch him in a lie. He tried to get us to bind Wyatt's powers today and demons managed to kidnap him and turned him evil. And that's apparently my baby's future, turning evil. According to Chris my baby is evil." Her arms twitched with the effort of restraining her combustive power. All of her anger towards the Whitelighter was returning full force.

"I don't trust him and after today I don't want to. I hate what he's put into my head and I am starting to hate him."

Did she? She wondered. He had played an important part in her and Leo separating. He had manipulated and lied to her and her family and planted the seed of doubt of her baby's future. He had put Wyatt in harm's way today however unintentionally and had tried to convince her Wyatt, Twice Blessed a source of pure goodness, had fallen from the Halliwell path. It sent a dark fury tingling through her veins. If she didn't hate him, she very well disliked him, summoning Prue be damned.

If he were to harm her family nothing would stop her from vanquishing him.

There was a pause as her two sisters tried to explain their own opinions.

"I don't know what to believe" Phoebe quietly confessed, ignoring the glare Piper sent her. "I can't make up my mind about him. He's confusing. He lies, manipulates, and hides things from us. He told us today Wyatt turns evil." She shot Piper an apologetic glance. "I want to distrust him. But for some reason I can't hate him."

"Why?" Prue cocked her head, grey eyes inquisitive.

"I don't really know" Phoebe admitted. "I can't really get a read on Chris, but sometimes I can and…" she struggled to express what she was feeling before shrugging helplessly.

"I don't really know what to think about him either" Paige tugged her hair in exasperation. "He's an annoying obsessive neurotic pain in the ass but I can't figure him out. Until today I didn't think he was a danger to us."

Prue hummed thoughtfully as she surveyed her younger sisters. It was painful at times, sitting on the side lines. Unable to do anything but occasionally watch her sisters live their lives without her. She often just followed them around the house when she could, cooing at Wyatt, laughing at her sisters' antics sympathising with their issues and yelling at them when they were stubborn or lazy in demon fighting. There were times she actually sympathised with the hybrid from the future. But that sympathy was limited if he were to harm her family.

Piper made an excellent matriarch of the family but she had always struggled with it. Prue would never be the matriarch but she had been the family protector since their mother had died and while she was here she would take up that title once again. Christopher Perry would likely to be very sorry he summoned her after all.

Prue grinned evilly and her sisters' noticed. Paige tilted her head curiously. "Ok what are you scheming about?"

Prue grinned mischievously. "Well since I'm here, I'm going to help you figure out what our dear friend Perry is up to."

Paige's answering smirk was identical to her own and their sisters who copied the motion. Phoebe frowned though.

"How're you going to do that? Chris isn't stupid I think hell avoid the Manor for a while."

"We could summon him into a crystal cage and interrogate him" Paige suggested.

"He wouldn't say anything you know that Paige" Piper interjected. "And since he's only half Whitelighter, I'm not sure he'd reform if I blew him up."

Paige cringed involuntarily.

"Truth spell?" Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe" Prue conceded. "But I'm thinking more along the lines of casting a spell instead of relying on Chris. If there's one thing I know about him, he's crafty. He probably knows who to avoid truth spells.

"What if" she said slowly, allowing her thoughts to form and coalesce "we cast a spell to find who Chris is? Is he an enemy or a friend? And" her eyes met Piper's "is he being truthful or not."

Piper stiffened at that, but both Paige and Phoebe were nodding thoughtfully.

"If we word it right there shouldn't be any consequences" Phoebe squinted, staring at the attic wall. "We're trying to figure out if Chris is a threat to us not about the future."

"You said it sister" Paige said brightly. She gave her oldest sister a considering look. "Chris is so going to regret summoning you isn't he?"

Prue grinned at her. She really liked her baby sister.

XX

A flurry of blue white lights condensed to form a battered young man who collapsed in the well placed chair in P3, which was thankfully closed by now. Groaning softly, he let himself slump into the hard chair, and sprawled out in a manner that would have appalled his mother.

Damn it he hurt all over. A couple of the demons got a few lucky shots in before he vanquished them. He'd been hit with at least two energy balls and had a long slash across his abdomen from an Athame. Fortunately it wasn't poisoned nor was the cut deep but it stung like a bastard. The rest of his injuries were just scrapes and bruises from rolling and slamming into rock. His head ached a little but he didn't have a concussion thank God. His arms and fingers tingled from exertion.

He sighed deeply. He'd underestimated the tribe's size big time. He'd run out of potions fast even with the extras he'd brought and had to use his more offensive powers to get out, something he'd tried to avoid since coming to the past. In the end he had killed over 20 demons he estimated. Not a bad haul considering. And he had come through relatively unscathed to boot.

"Salve" he said aloud. In a flurry of blue white lights, a small dark jar appeared on the table closest to him in a flurry of orbs. He narrowed his eyes tiredly at the jar sitting on the table. Obediently, it took flight into his waiting palm. Since he didn't have regular access to anyone that could heal, he made a point to make some simple salves and healing potions. It certainly made up for the unnecessary hassle of calling for Leo.

He reluctantly swung himself upright, grimacing as his body protested and started to undo his shirt.

A chill suddenly went down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His discomfort forgotten immediately, he swung himself to his feet, tense and alert.

Something was wrong.

When another of those intuitive feelings shrieked at him to _get down now_, he didn't even hesitate.

Chris threw himself forward, vaulting over the table as an energy ball struck his chair, causing it to explode. Chris rolled to his feet, sending a second energy ball back to its castor, blowing him to bits. He settled into a defensive crouch as the air shimmered and one side of the room was filled with a myriad of different demons, some human looking, others looking like rejects from Davey Jones crew from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Why does this crap always happen to him?

He ducked an energy ball that came his way before bracing himself and flexed his fingers. Three of the attackers instantly exploded, which made the others falter slightly.

Sweet. He didn't waste time, swiping violently and sending others flying. Chris threw himself down, avoiding a fire ball, and blew the offending demon up.

He rolled to his feet only to yelp as his internal warning system was too late in alerting him and a fireball struck his shoulder, knocking him over. Cursing fluently, he rolled behind the bar, leaning back against the hardwood, cringing at the sound of energy balls hitting the sturdy bar.

Piper was going to be _so_ pissed off.

He crouched behind the counter, his mind racing. He had caught a few glimpses of the demons as he counter attacked and hadn't liked what he'd seen. Demons of different species, with a couple of upper level demons thrown into the mix. This didn't seem to be the work of one faction of demons, but more likely the work of someone powerful pulling the strings. This attack was organised. But by whom?

Closing his eyes for a split second and concentrated. His eyes snapped open as he sprang to his feet, sending the incoming attacks back. Then he threw his hands out.

A Brute demon didn't have time to scream before he was incinerated by a bolt of brilliant blue-white lightning. He exploded along with two bounty hunters, a Manticore and a Trak demon. The others scrambled away from the knot of unfortunate demons, swearing.

Chris smirked.

Then his neck prickled and he heard all too familiar sounds of demonic shimmering behind him.

This was just great.

The sudden twang of a crossbow had him diving back to the floor in a lunging forward roll as he hazardously flung his arm out, sending demons flying indiscriminately. He orbed out reflexively, ducking behind a pillar as he reformed and threw a lightning bolt at the incoming Darklighter, incinerating him instantly. He felt a thrill of foreboding at the still large number of demons itching to eradicate him, his mind racing with possibilities. _Why were they after him?_

He yanked his head back sharply avoiding an energy ball to the face, before throwing his hands out and blowing two demons to dust. He took a deep breath, gathering himself; he only had one shot at this.

He hurled himself out from behind the pillar, his arms up and palms outstretched, his eyes flashing white as he combined his two offensive powers into a brilliant blue destructive wave. The demons didn't have time to react before the wave was on them, obliterating them and every stick of furniture in its path.

He almost fell over, exhaustion kicking him in the gut. He grabbed the railing beside him to stop himself collapsing as the fading screams and falling debris quietened.

He let his head rest against the railing, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn violently, protesting against too much magic in such a short time.

He groaned and pushed himself upright, one hand on the ground hoisting him up while the other clung desperately to the railing. He squinted at the destruction and cringed.

_Jesus Mom's gonna be pissed….. _

He had to fix this. He was pushing it, he knew it, he was heading dangerously into complete exhaustion. But the expression on Piper's face when she saw the state of her club was something he didn't even dare contemplate, especially given how she was already angry with him.

He hauled himself to his feet, shuffling forward towards the centre of the mess. First clean up. Then pass out for a couple of hours, then figure out who had sent half of the Underworld after him and vanquish them and _then_ he'd follow up on that new lead he'd heard on who was after Wyatt, replenish his stock of vanquishing potions while avoiding the Manor for as long as possible….

"Let the object of objection be"

He felt the warning on the back of his neck, too late for his sluggish mind to comprehend. Pain exploded at the base of his skull and he fell into blackness.

XXX

Very quietly, Prue followed her sister into what used to be her bedroom so very long ago. The room was very different these days, conforming to her little sister's taste of course, which had always been different to her own. But the real difference was in what was in her closet, which once upon a time had contained her rather large collection of designer clothes.

But not anymore.

Piper eased the door open carefully, glancing over her shoulder, reassuring herself that her big sister was still with her. Carefully, she stepped aside and let her sister walk beside her.

Prue swallowed hard, a thick lump in her throat as she took in the small nursery and the small crib at the wall.

"C'mon" Piper said softly, stepping further into the room. Hesitantly she followed.

How many times had she peered down into this very room Up There? Why was she so nervous now?

Very carefully, afraid to make even the smallest of sounds, she stepped over to where her sister was staring into the cot, a tender, loving expression settling over her face. She looked radiant in the pale moonlight coming from the window. Prue stepped beside her and her breath caught.

She blinked hard, her eyes moistening rapidly. Her brief glimpses of her nephew didn't do him justice. He was _beautiful_. His golden hair and serene visage gave him the look of an angel, his thumb close to his mouth, as he slept contently on his stomach, his small body rising and falling with his breathing.

How could something so undeniably perfect be anything less than goodness personified?

"Piper, he's _gorgeous_" Prue breathed, awe shining in her bright eyes as she stared into the crib. She had never felt so completely ineloquent. No words could describe the emotion gripping her.

Piper smiled, her hand reaching down to stroke her baby's soft curls, reassuring herself that her baby was fine. He was whole, he was safe. He was good. And she would do everything she could to keep it that way.

"You can touch him" Piper prompted her uncharacteristically hesitant sister. The air was quiet between them, laden with powerful, tender emotion. She had often daydreamt about her big sister meeting her baby, picturing her as an auntie. She would have been a great one; she'd always known that; her big sister's cool and composure completely absent when she'd gleefully play games with Wyatt, cooing at him and giggle at his adorable antics. The thought had always been bittersweet and made her smile wistfully.

Seeing Prue's wonder at the sight of her nephew made her ache with emotion, both good and bad. Good because she was finally seeing her big sister with her son. Bad because she only was able to witness it now and probably wouldn't see it again.

Damn it if it was difficult to hate Chris at this very moment in time. Something that bugger had probably been counting on.

She shook her head as her baby stirred a little, willing her thoughts away as Prue froze, her hand inches from Wyatt's blonde hair.

Piper nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly Prue gently caressed her baby's soft locks, carding her fingers through the curls with incredible gentleness. The wide eyed wonder brought tears to Piper's eyes _again_.

Wyatt's sky blue eyes opened and he blearily looked up at the two women standing over him.

"_Ma."_

"Ssh baby, it's alright" Piper crooned, almost inaudible, it was said so quietly. She stroked his hair again, while Prue stared frozen, her hand still on his downy covered head.

"Mommy's here baby, its ok" Piper murmured soothingly, still running her fingers ever so gently through her baby's hair. Prue watched as Piper half hummed, half sang and her baby's eyes blinked once, twice, before closing and his little body relaxed again, breathing evening out as sleep pulled him down again.

Emotion gripped her hard, and for a moment she her heart ached with loss, for never having been able to experience this miracle herself. She had been so young when she had died. There had been so much she'd yet to do, so much to finish, before it had all been ripped away.

But if she hadn't died, Piper would have and this little miracle would never have been born.

She would always have regrets, she knew that. But looking at the loving mother beside her, Prue felt her resolve strengthen. Life wasn't fair. She hadn't deserved to die so young. But given the choice, she was glad that it had been her. She would have made the decision herself without a second thought. Better she had died than her sisters.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for her family, alive or dead.

Prue reluctantly withdrew her hand from her precious nephew's head, loath to break this moment. But she had work to do.

Piper gently tugged the blanket higher up her baby's body and smoothed his hair down one last time before stepping away to face her sister who promptly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Piper wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck, savouring the familiar embrace, and vowing to treasure this one perfect moment forever.

XXX

"Do we have to do this now?" Phoebe asked plaintively as her sisters returned to the attic. Phoebe knew she was exhausted, her eyes were itchy and her head was beginning to ache that way when she pulled an all-nighter again. Which was kind of what she had done; staying up with Paige to make the 'Perfect Man' for Piper's birthday. All of that had been tiring, especially with the disaster Piper's birthday had turned out to be.

But tiredness wasn't bothering her now with Prue here. _Prue was here_. Who cared about sleep and bothersome Whitelighters?

"I mean, we don't know how long you're going to be here Prue" Phoebe glanced up warily at the ceiling, half expecting a shower of orbs to appear any second. "Chris has nowhere to go; he can wait a while."

"Better to do it before he gets time to come up with excuses" Prue breezily countered, visibly unmoved. But Phoebe knew better; could feel the myriad of emotions running beneath the surface of the composed face and stormy eyes. She wanted to take Phoebe's suggestion, was strongly tempted. But her family came first. It was oddly comforting, sensing this.

"I want to hang out and catch up" Prue added, her grey eyes lingering on Paige. "But I'm going to find out whether or not you guys are in danger first. If I can't stay long, I'm going to make sure you guys are safe before I go."

Paige's eyes met hers and nodded.

"Let's do it" Piper said firmly, steel lacing her words.

Phoebe conceded defeat and got up to join her sisters, feeling a pang of pity for her Whitelighter. The guy didn't stand a chance.

"Spell. Not our finest, but it should do the trick" Paige held up the piece of paper she and Phoebe had been poring over for the last half an hour. It was longer than usual; showing their diligence. When it came to their family and particularly their nephew's safety, they would not take any risks.

"I'll read it" Piper held out her hand for the page.

"So let's get cracking with the 'Power of Four'?" Phoebe swung her arms back and forth, anticipation building in her gut.

Prue smiled and reached out to take Piper's hand, gripping it firmly. She glanced at Paige and offered her youngest, almost unknown sister her other hand awkwardly. Paige felt rather shy as she grasped Prue's hand, emotion making her avert her eyes as a blush stained her cheeks.

Taking pity on her sister, Phoebe took Paige's other hand, almost about to start crying again in response to the feelings coming from her sisters. The four of them together at long last.

Piper squeezed Prue's hand and felt her return the gesture. She cleared her throat.

_We can upon the ancient power_

_To guide us in this witching hour_

_When tricks and lies have been wrought _

_Understanding is now what is sought_

_Our family's safety we must ensure_

_No more deceit we will endure_

_Seeking answers to our fears_

_We need knowledge from future years_

_To learn the truth from the lies_

_About the facts hiding in disguise _

_We Halliwell witches need to know_

_Who is Chris Perry, friend or foe?_

A/N: So long overdue, it's not even funny. I have no idea when the next update will be. Life's a bitch and is trying to run me over. But this story is NOT abandoned.


End file.
